A hybrid vehicle is well-known that includes an engine and an electric motor acting as a drive force source for running. In such a hybrid vehicle, switchover is made between, for example, motor running (EV running) for running with only the electric motor used as the drive force source for running and engine running (EHV running) for running with at least the engine used as the drive force source for running, based on a drive request amount (e.g., request drive torque, request drive force, and request drive power). For example, a switching point for switching the EV running and the EHV running, i.e., a switching line defining a motor running range (EV range) for performing the EV running and an engine running range (EHV range) for performing the EHV running, is changed based on a vehicle state. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes that if a state making an engine start difficult is detected at the time of previous engine start, an engine start determination threshold value (e.g., corresponding to the switching point) for the drive request amount is made smaller, i.e., the EV range is made smaller, to start the engine earlier so as to detect an abnormality of the engine in the early stage.